


Master of Business Administration

by AuntyA



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntyA/pseuds/AuntyA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin gets down to business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Business Administration

Gin was talking a blue streak, completely into his topic and ignoring everyone else in the caffe. “So, all the available industry research in short video scripting indicates that after nineteen minutes they should switch positions and at then that point they should just come on each other as the end of story. But I’m starting to think that is kind of old style thinking.”

She gaped at him from across the caffe table. He waved his coffee cup around a little, “Also the established script order of kissing, underpants, groping, blowjob then screwing should be mixed up more. I’m also thinking the era of large ripped top white guy, small ethnic or darker guy bottom is probably over. I know I’m personally completely over the hideous tattoos littering everyone and my opinions are pretty mainstream. So I’m thinking concurrent validity.”

He stopped to take a sip of his coffee. She screeched, “Shut up. Shut up. Gin, you are totally vile. Underpants? God, you are obsessed. I do not care about your disgusting and completely pervy thesis. Gah.” She jammed her fingers into her ears.

He grinned at her and leaned back in his chair, patting his jacket pocket for his phone. She blew out a breath, “How did they ever let your nasty kinky self into grad school anyway?”

Gin set his phone down on the table. He fidgeted with one of his cufflinks and said, “Well, you know I am in a business program. Porn’s a business. Actually a business sector with quite a multilevel latent growth curve thanks to the internet and HD digital video.” “Oh just shut up.” She repeated. “Porn is sad and nasty.”

Gin blinked at her behind his curtain of pale hair. “That’s why I’m in this MBA program, I like porn.” She choked on her coffee. “Feh, just don’t talk to me about the number of positions to kissing ratio per minute in gay porn ever again.” She snorted,  “Your last ‘lunch and learn’ was scarring enough for one lifetime. And your SPSS histogram results must be hilarious.”

Gin shrugged. “I have a lot of research material to go through to have a big enough sample size for my business case studies. You know I like to discuss this with a person before I start modeling the stats. Anyway, I thought you'd be into the kissing part and gay porn often has a more natural erotic feel than offerings in the straight industry.”

“You can’t pretend to be so academic with me.” She wrinkled her nose. “I have nothing against gay porn. Shit, go nuts.” She turned her head a little to look at him, “Colby Keller is a pale yet hairy sex god who sadly doesn’t like women. I will have to live my whole entire life without those ‘nice guy’ hands in my hair. But seriously your MBA thesis is on branding dicks?”

Gin smiled again and interrupted her, “But you know his name? And what Colby Keller looks like right?” He smirked. “That means even you have watched him in action.” “Okay I’m busted.” She giggled, “But how on earth did you get a supervisor to approve your thesis anyway? It just doesn't even sound like a ‘real’ academic thing.”

Gin held his cup up again with one hand, tapping his phone absently with the pale fingers of the other, “I’m using the gendered aspects of the product to start. And comparative marketing tactics are in there too. Also innovation in privacy, online product distribution and payments.” He smiled a bit more, “Lots of meat in porn for a brand management thesis.”

She snorted at that and leaned forward a little, “Gin, you are completely incredible for your bullshit. Everyone always says don't use a negative aspect as a basis for your thesis, like cigarettes, love hotels or guns. How did you make this work? So seriously, they are going to give you an MBA in 8 months for this?”

Gin just said smoothly, “Yep, they are going to give me an MBA.” And he smiled against his coffee cup, squinting at her from under his long bangs.


End file.
